


Don't Try This At Home

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an interesting method of pest control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try This At Home

It was Labor Day weekend, which was supposed to be a relaxing three day weekend by definition, but it was anything but for Derek and Stiles. They were supposed to see each other, but they were both bogged down with work that they just couldn't.

Derek had recently been promoted at his architectural firm, so now he had his own team to head. They were working on a new project, and Derek had needed to bring his work home with him to get any headway before the deadline. That meant he couldn't drive to Stiles's college to spend time with him.

Stiles's university was out of state—in Washington to be exact—and he was super busy because all of his professors had decided that assigning essays over the short break wasn't inhumane. That meant he couldn't drive down to Cali to spend time with Derek.

So they were using Skype to chat, which was their main medium of communication beyond texting. At first Derek had complained that they could just call each other, and Stiles had called him an old man, because facetime was apparently the way of the future. So Derek had given in and gotten a laptop and after a little help from a very amused Scott, he joined everyone else in the twenty-first century.

“Should you be drinking?” Derek asked, amused as he watched Stiles take shots. He shuffled his papers around on the coffee table, sitting on the ground with his legs folded.

“Shh,” Stiles told him, the flush of his face obvious even through his computer cam. “I just finished two 2500 words essays, which means I can totally do one more and then the other three tomorrow, and I'll have Monday off.”

“That doesn't explain why you're doing shots of Jack,” Derek said, tilting his head at his favorite human-shaped disaster.

“Because my roommate is with his girlfriend for the weekend. I can't drink when he's around, because he's straight edge and makes me feel guilty like I'm eating a steak near a judgy vegan.”

“Don't you think your work will suffer as you get more and more inebriated?” Derek asked, skimming over the codes for the building they were working on for any cut corners or violations.

“Pssh,” was Stiles response as he poured another shot of the amber liquid. “I have ADHD. Alcohol is a downer, which actually helps me focus.” He knocked it back, making an adorable face at the burn.

Derek's brows shot up. “You just made that up, didn't you?”

“You bet I did,” Stiles said, smiling like the brat he was.

“Right,” Derek said with a roll of his eyes.

“You know I'm brilliant no matter how coherent I am,” Stiles said, before he his eyes shot to the side then up, a frown coming onto his face.

“I don't know if your rambling is all brilliant or if you're just really convincing,” Derek replied, wondering what he was looking at.

“I could be a politician,” Stiles remarked absently as he continued to move his eyes about the room, frowning deeper as he did so.

“What?” Derek asked.

“There's a mosquito,” Stiles said, all manners of malice dripping from his voice.

With a snort, Derek smiled. “Kill it.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the offending insect, watching it for a few moments longer before he started digging in his desk. He must have found what he was looking for, because he made a noise of triumph. Derek just watched as Stiles took another shot, keeping the liquid in his mouth as he followed the bug with his eyes. He lifted a lighter up and blew over the flame, a cone of fire flying out from his mouth.

It was over in half a second, and Stiles was grinning widely when he turned back to the screen. “Got it,” he said.

Derek's eyes had never been so wide. He was the epitome of stunned (and maybe just a little aroused).

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
